Minha pessoa mais importante
by NathalieChan
Summary: YAOI, ONESHOT  Zen Kirishima & Takafumi Yokozawa. Kirishima descobre ser a pessoa mais importante para Yokozawa. E agora? Saberão lidar com um amor tão próximo do ódio? Será que Kirishima conseguirá 'domar' o urso selvagem do departamento de vendas?


Esta é uma fic que dá continuação à Short Story lançada no Japão em sequência ao novel Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai, baseado no mangá/novel Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, de Nakamura Shungiku e Fujisaki Miyako. A história se passa após Takano rejeitar os sentimentos de Yokozawa e este se envolver com o editor-chefe da revista _Japun_ da editora Marukawa, Zen Kirishima.

Na Short Story, Yokozawa participa de uma corrida de pais da escola de Hiyo (filha de Kirishima) no lugar de Kirishima e recolhe do chão uma carta na qual está a indicação de buscar: "Sua pessoa mais importante". Antes de deduzir que a carta foi escrita para que os pais tomassem os filhos nos braços para então correr com eles até a linha de chegada, Yokozawa fica estático se volta na direção de onde Kirishima o filmava da arquibancada, e busca o amante com o olhar. Ao ser perguntado por Kirishima a razão da sua atitude, Yokozawa se nega a responder afirmando ser um segredo entre ele e Hiyo. Porém, o 'segredo' é descoberto quando Kirishima encontra a carta caída do bolso da filha, e fica tão desconcertado ao saber dos sentimentos de Yokozawa que não sabe como encará-lo novamente.

Infelizmente ainda não existe versão anime para Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai nem tradução para o português (até onde eu saiba) do novel, por isso optei em fazer um flashback para contextualizar a história e me proponho a escrever outras histórias abordando o novel se esta fizer sucesso entre os leitores. Devo lembrar que esta história não é oficial e que todos os personagens desta fic pertencem às suas autoras. Até mais, um abraço a todos! Espero que a leitura seja agradável!

Muito obrigada Cajango fofíssimo pelo incentivo e pela revisão!

xxxxxx

**Minha pessoa mais importante**

_Flashback_

_Yokozawa não podia acreditar no que estava presenciando: Kirishima Zen, o maldito e insolente chantagista editor-chefe da revista Japun, o qual por alguma terrível fatalidade havia se tornado seu amante, estava diante de si com o rosto corado tal qual o de uma adolescente envergonhada, e ainda unira as mãos em frente ao rosto em um pedido de desculpas por não conseguir encará-lo devidamente. __Pelo quê? Por haver descoberto que na maldita carta da escola primária de Hiyo estava escrito: "Sua pessoa mais importante" e percebido que ele havia perdido o foco na corrida para encará-lo antes de retomar a razão e completar a prova tomando Hiyo nos braços e correndo com ela até a linha de chegada. Irritado com a vergonha de Kirishima ao se perguntar por que raios havia parado para encará-lo ao ler o que estava escrito na carta, Yokozawa sentiu seu rosto queimar pelo nervosismo e começou a bradar antes de ser contagiado pela vergonha de Kirishima e não __conseguir formular uma frase sequer, causando um silêncio constrangedor que foi interrompido pelo seu desatento subordinado Henmi. Yokozawa nunca imaginou que ficaria feliz em ser surpreendido pelo irritante e indiscreto Henmi, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ao ser perguntado pelo rapaz se o termostato do ar condicionado estava quebrado, inocente conclusão à qual ele chegou ao ver dois homens tão influentes na editora Marukawa parados frente à frente __na sala de reuniões, estáticos e com os rostos corados, Yokozawa aproveitou para sair dali feito um foguete, como se não tivesse interrompido seu trabalho para interrogar Kirishima depois de uma reunião __e apesar de seus incontáveis afazeres. Seu amante não protestou, ainda nem havia conseguido levantar o rosto para encará-lo. E tampouco Yokozawa sabia quando conseguiria encará-lo novamente. _

_Fim do Flashback_

Yokozawa não sabia mais o que fazer para lidar com sua angústia. Já observara que Sorata, o gato, dirigia-lhe um olhar reprovador, como se soubesse que seu dono é um covarde. Até mesmo Masamune já havia se preocupado após ver Kirishima sair apressadamente do fumódromo da editora ao ver Yokozawa entrar: "Ei, não vai falar com ele? Não estou te reconhecendo." - foi exatamente o que escutou do amigo que suspirou e lhe deu dois tapinhas nas costas antes de deixá-lo a sós enquanto o cigarro queimava entre seus dedos até queimá-los. Não que Yokozawa tenha admitido seu relacionamento com Kirishima para Masamune, mas ele percebeu o que ocorria entre os dois desde o momento em que os viu lado a lado pela primeira vez. Afinal, Masamune poderia ser por vezes distraído, mas não era nenhum tolo, e estava preocupado com Yokozawa desde que decidiu acabar com as esperanças de seu melhor amigo.

Agora sentia falta de ser irritado pelo amante, da voz insolente que lhe sussurrava impropérios e lhe instigava a gritar mais alto enquanto esforçava-se para não acordar Hiyo, das mãos firmes que lhe prendiam quando em despeito tentava escapar de seus avanços, da dor que ele não evitava lhe causar enquanto se amavam, e até mesmo da expressão cínica que ele lhe dirigia para pedir 'desculpas' quando se derramava em seu interior. Sua mão direita já havia desabotoado e adentrado a calça social, a peça íntima, e se movimentava quando deu um pulo do sofá ao escutar o celular tocar.

- Vá para o inferno! – Gritou sozinho ao ver o nome do amante no aparelho, irritado. Tinha vontade de esganá-lo por o estar evitando durante três dias. O gato o observou sem surpresa, como que adivinhando que ele atenderia ao telefone apesar de toda aquela irritação.

- Alô? – Atendeu com a mão esquerda e o tom de voz áspero, mas arrependeu-se ao ouvir a voz da menina no telefone, retirando a mão direita de onde estava e vestindo-se sobressaltado como se a garota pudesse vê-lo através do aparelho. – Hiyo... desculpe, eu... estou bem. E você?

- Estou bem, Yokozawa onii-chan, é que eu estou com saudade do Sorata e... o papai... não está bem... acho que ele está doente.

- Doente? O que ele tem? – Yokozawa correu para o banheiro, lavando as mãos e enxugando-as para então pegar o gato no colo, colocar os sapatos e sair correndo para a garagem.

- Eu não sei, acho que o papai não quer me preocupar.

- Estou a caminho, Hiyo, não diga ao seu pai que conversou comigo, ok?

- Ok, é segredo.

Minutos mais tarde, Yokozawa entrou no apartamento de Kirishima apressadamente, utilizando-se da chave com que o amante lhe havia presenteado. Surpreendeu-se ao ver as luzes apagadas e acendeu a luz da sala, fechou a porta atrás de si e soltou Sorata no chão ao escutá-lo miar. O gato correu para o quarto de Hiyo, entrou pela porta entreaberta, pulou na cama onde a garota dormia e ajeitou-se confortavelmente por cima das cobertas para desespero de seu dono. Praguejando mentalmente, Yokozawa notou o celular de Kirishima sobre a escrivaninha da menina, tendo a certeza de que ela o havia pegado emprestado do pai para lhe telefonar sem que ele percebesse. Pelo silêncio no apartamento, deduziu que seu amante dormia e andou até o quarto dele, andando pelo quarto escuro e sentando-se na beirada da cama para acender a luz fraca do abajur. Observou o rosto dele enquanto dormia com preocupação, afastou-lhe a franja da testa e colou a sua própria testa na dele para medir a temperatura do corpo dele. Ergueu-se ao perceber que a temperatura dele estava próxima à sua e voltou seu olhar para ele mais uma vez, pousando a mão sobre os cabelos dele e afagando-os de leve para não acordá-lo.

- Que diabos você tem? – Resmungou baixo, no que sentiu um puxão em seu pulso e foi empurrado de costas na cama, tendo seu corpo prensado pelo corpo maior. Arregalou os olhos ao abri-los e se deparar com o rosto de Kirishima bem próximo ao seu, inquiridor. Porém, antes que Yokozawa pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seus lábios foram avassaladoramente tomados. Ele não se fez de rogado, correspondendo à altura, completamente inebriado pelo delicioso gosto dos beijos de seu amante.

- Não aguentou a saudade e veio me ver? – Kirishima murmurou no ouvido dele tão logo recuperou parte do fôlego perdido no beijo, e Yokozawa sentiu o corpo dele oscilar sobre o seu pela gargalhada contida.

- Você fala como se não estivesse fugindo de mim todos esses dias, maldito... – Trincou os dentes de raiva, irritado com o cinismo do amante.

- Mas você não moveu um dedo para me seguir. – Kirishima ficou sério subitamente, apertando mais os pulsos de Yokozawa. – A propósito, o que estava fazendo sozinho com ele?

- Fumando? – Yokozawa ergueu uma sobrancelha, irritado com a pergunta do outro.

- E por que diabos não veio atrás de mim ao invés de continuar sozinho com ele?

- Eh? Está achando que eu sou um mascote para sair atrás do dono?

- Era o mínimo que você me devia depois de ter me deixado sozinho naquela sala de reuniões sem uma desculpa sequer!

- Fui eu quem te empurrou para a sala de reuniões, seu desgraçado! Você começou tudo isso me evitando na reunião com a equipe da Japun e saindo sem um "bom dia", um "até logo" ou mesmo olhar na minha cara quando eu olhei para você! O que você esperava? Um bouquet de flores? Um cartão?

- Eu pedi desculpas! Você não! – Yokozawa sentiu o rosto queimar ao se lembrar de como Kirishima uniu as mãos em frente ao rosto sem conseguir encará-lo, desviando o olhar do dele instantaneamente.

- A culpa é sua, desgraçado. Não tenho culpa por você ter ficado daquele jeito só porque leu aquela maldita carta de escola primária. – Tentou bradar, mas a voz o traiu, saindo um tanto rouca pela garganta e denunciando o seu próprio desconcerto.

- Eu... não esperava que seus sentimentos por mim fossem tão profundos, não de todo. Achava que você ainda amava o Masamune...

- Mas eu ainda amo o Masamune! – Em desespero ao se sentir tão exposto, Yokozawa apressou-se em corrigir Kirishima como pôde, mas teve o queixo agarrado com violência para que voltasse a mirá-lo, e arrependendo-se do que disse ao notar o olhar dele com um ardor diferente. A outra mão dele que segurava seu pulso o apertou ainda mais, fazendo com que ele gemesse de dor.

- Então repita olhando nos meus olhos e vá embora daqui! – Yokozawa arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida para então disparar. Abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Estreitou os olhos sentindo uma raiva incontrolável pela humilhação, e soltou seu pulso preso bruscamente, empurrando Kirishima e sentando-se sobre a cama. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos e se levantou disposto a ir embora, deu alguns passos pelo quarto e começou a andar em círculos, sentindo seus olhos umedecerem.

- Não é óbvio, desgraçado? Por que você sente prazer em me humilhar desse jeito? Como eu ficaria sozinho com o Masamune se ainda o amasse se eu nem conseguia olhar na cara dele como eu não consigo olhar na sua!

Kirishima arregalou os olhos ao escutar as palavras de Yokozawa, e este só percebeu as implicações do que havia dito quando notou a expressão assombrada do amante. Yokozawa virou-se imediatamente, arrependido da confissão indireta, saindo apressadamente quando Kirishima correu à frente dele impedindo-lhe a passagem.

- Takafumi, você também me ama? – Yokozawa arregalou os olhos ao escutar seu primeiro nome dos lábios de Kirishima. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele o chamava assim, e só então se deu conta de que, embora sempre chamasse Masamune pelo primeiro nome esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo algum dia, ele sempre havia deixado clara a distância entre eles.

- Me solta.

- Então diz que me ama.

- No inferno! - Yokozawa começou a se debater, tentando se soltar desesperadamente.

- Repita comigo: Eu te amo, Zen. Só a você. Aquele Masamune idiota não me interessa! - Ao perceber o sarcasmo na voz do outro, Yokozawa sustentou seu olhar com indignação.

- Veja só, descobri uma forma de fazer você olhar novamente para mim. – Kirishima gargalhou sadicamente ao notar o rosto dele ficar corado em um misto de raiva e vergonha.

- Vá para o inferno! Eu te odeio! Odeio tudo em você! – Começou a bradar quando o outro pousou o indicador sobre os lábios.

- Shhh... Você não quer acordar Hiyo agora, quer? Como vai explicar a ela os barulhos que nós vamos fazer?

- Nós não vamos fazer nenhum barulho, desgraçado! Estou indo embora!

- Não antes de fazer amor comigo...

- Quem vai fazer amor com você, seu pervertido cínico! Vá para o inferno!

- Vou para onde você quiser depois, agora você vem para a minha cama comigo... – E prensou o corpo dele na porta, roubando-lhe um beijo enquanto as mãos passeavam pelo corpo alheio, retirando dele toda a roupa e trancando a porta antes de empurrá-lo na cama. As mãos de Yokozawa haviam ganhado vida própria, retirando com pressa as roupas que cobriam o corpo de Kirishima.

- Eu pensava que você me odiava.

- Eu te odeio. - Yokozawa repetiu mecanicamente enquanto continuava em sua tarefa de se livrar da peça íntima de Kirishima, fazendo este gargalhar. - Por que diabos você dorme com esses pijamas de tiozinho?

- Sei lá, deve ser porque eu sou um tiozinho pervertido que gosta de abusar de fedelhos malcriados como você. – Kirishima derrubou Yokozawa na cama e lambeu os próprios dedos, inserindo dois deles no interior apertado do mais novo.

- Ai, desgraçado! – Yokozawa resmungou entre os dentes, arfando.

- Do jeito que você gosta, não é? – Ele não respondeu nada, corando mais e apertando os lábios para não gemer alto enquanto os dedos do outro afundavam-se em seu interior, estocando-lhe o ponto sensível e provocando-lhe dor e prazer simultaneamente. Mas é claro que não admitiria para ele que gostava de sentir dor. Kirishima sorriu de canto ao perceber o amante se calar, acrescentando mais um dedo à exploração e estocando com gosto para então retirar os dedos de dentro dele, substituindo-os por sua glande. Adentrou Yokozawa com uma forte estocada, deliciando-se com o grito que ele teve de abafar com um beijo intenso para que não acordassem Hiyo. Amaram-se com intensidade, Kirishima repetindo a Yokozawa que o ama e este repetindo ao outro que o odeia. O primeiro a atingir o ápice foi Yokozawa, seguido de Kirishima, que se derramou dentro dele como de costume. E como de costume, Yokozawa estreitou os olhos para o amante.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso de novo, Zen! Quantas vezes eu já pedi para você não gozar dentro de mim?

- Peço mil desculpas, Taka... Eu não me lembro, mas eu prometo que vou contar a partir da próxima vez que você pedir.

- De que você me chamou? – Yokozawa estreitou ainda mais os olhos, querendo esganar o outro por tamanha ousadia em apelidá-lo daquela forma e ainda fazer graça com o seu pedido.

- Taka. E você me chamou de Zen.

- No inferno! Você está ficando surdo com a idade, idiota!

- Então deixa eu te ouvir mais antes que eu fique surdo de vez... – E Kirishima recomeçou com as estocadas, contente com os xingamentos de Yokozawa como se fossem românticas declarações de amor.

xxxxx

Err...FIM?

Ou querem mais? XD

Abraços, Nathalie Chan


End file.
